I had always loved you and you only
by ananimeguy15
Summary: Years have passed,Ash Ketchum is now the champion of the Kalos region.. He is now a changed man due to a tragedy that had happened in the past. After a fateful meeting with one of his companion Serena, can he now hold on to what he has been feeling all this while? Might have a hint of tragedy occuring?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

"The battle is over!"

The winner is the champion of Kalos region Ash Ketchum. The crowd went wild due to the intense battle that had happened. After the match, Ash return back to his now huge office. The room was filled with accolades from all round the world, some pictures from his travelling days and also with his friends. Ash stared emotionlessly at his office, trying to ignore the void he had been feeling since he had first become champion of the Kalos region. He had become known as the "Demon Lord Champion now for his emotionless battle style against challengers from all round the world. All his challengers were left feeling dejected when facing him due the huge difference in strengths.

"Excuse me sir, may I come in"

My assistant came in, she is a young lady from the Kanto region who is aspiring to become the best trainer she can be. I awkwardly pretend to be reading a book from the shelf trying to avoid being caught staring at nothing.

"Ohh, what's the matter Cheryl?"

"Reporters from all over Kalos is requesting for an interview with you sir. What would you like to do?" she replied blankly.

I immediately found that as an excuse to leave the room. I quickly nodded at Cheryl and went out the room only to find dozens of reporter were queuing up at the entrance of the Elite Four building. I casually walked infront of them and answered their question formally.

"KYAAA Ash-sama!" a group of girls with banners of my face were at the sidelines shouting at me. I shrug at their optimistic lives as I hope to find something I can get excited about. The reporter were all asking the same question about the match I had gone thought recently. I replied the same answers I had prepared for them years ago which they still wrote about it in the news. After what seems like an eternity, the interview was finally over. I casually shrug at myself for going through all that again this year. Suddenly, I felt an urge to fly over to someplace with my pokemon and I called out my pokemon Charizard and we flew over to Miare City.

Miare city was still the same with various shops in row and the tall tower in the middle of the city. I nostalgically walk all over the city, going in and out of shops, admiring the delicious cakes in the stores and observing new trainers with their pokemon. All their bright and cherry faces brought back so much memory about myself. I went and sat on a bench at the nearest park I could find. I called out Charizard again and was ready to go back when I suddenly heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Ash is that you?" said a woman who was stunningly beautiful with clear blue eyes staring at me. I gasp at her trying to process what I had just witness in front of me. It was Serena after all these years. She still look as beautiful as she used to be only she was an adult now and she seems more mature than the past. I was trying to start a conversation as the silence between us was killing me until a man walked towards her and held her.

"Who is this Serena?" asked the man. He was somewhat quite handsome with brownish eye accompanied with his boyish look. I grimaced at him for his intimate action towards Serena. It was silence again and Charizard suddenly let out a burst of flames at me burning my butt causing me to run around the park. The tension suddenly subsides with the laughter's of Serena and that man beside her. I quickly composed myself with a sigh of relief and went to introduce myself to him.

"Hi I am Ash Ketchum, it's nice to meet you and also Serena it's been too long" I spoke while petting Charizard who let out a satisfied roar at me. The man jaw dropped and passed out cold into the floor. I immediately freaked out at his reaction while Serena just sighs at him. She told me that it's fine because he always faints when he is too excited as he was a huge fan of mine and always dreamed to be like me one day. I shrug at her comment and asked Charizard to bring him home as Serena followed us.

"So, how are you Ash, I hope you are doing well" Serena asked me while glancing at Charizard who was carrying the fainted man on its back. I responded proudly by saying it was kind of boring with all the challengers not giving me enough challenge. Serena eyes widen and her face somewhat turned into a disappointment. My heart felt it had been pierced by something when I saw her face, it made me somewhat sad. We both continued walking in silence after that brief conversation.

"It's here, Ash." Serena finally spoke.

I ordered Charizard to let the man down when Serena caringly carried the man into the house and she turn me down when I offered to carry him. Serena invited me in and I went in the house to see it was very lively with various furniture's displaying neatly at the living room. She told me to wait for a while she brought that man upstairs into his room. I nodded while observing the pictures displayed in the living room. Various pictures of Serena with her pokemons and during her Kalos Queen competitions which she had won a few years ago when I had just become a Champion. One picture stood out among the rest, it was a picture of us during our travel days with Citron and Eureka. The picture brought back so much emotion and memories which nearly brought a tear to my eye when I suddenly heard footsteps nearing. Serena came down and offered me tea, I graciously accepted her offer knowing she made the best teas during our journey together.

"So is this your new home Serena?" I asked awkwardly while stealing glances at her.

She simply nodded at me while carrying the teapot to the table and pouring it for me. I immediately took a sip and was not surprised at its aromatic flavor which was nostalgic, Serena smiled at my reaction which made my heart skipped a beat. She finally smiled at me I thought to myself trying to control myself from smiling too. I felt Serena observing me, she was staring me for a while when I finally asked what's wrong.

"You seem to be smiling less than before Ash" Serena told me while resting her head on her hands. I immediately felt like something inside me turning, I didn't know how to respond to that question and just remained silent when she spoke again.

"Ash I always wanted to tell you something important which I never had the chance." Serena said softly. I lift my head up which both our eyes met while she continues.

"I had heard about Pikachu and I want you to know how sorry I am when I heard what had happened" she finally finished.

I immediately felt something erupt in front of me, I couldn't control myself any longer when I suddenly shouted at her.

"What do you know Serena?! It has nothing to do with you so don't you dare try to console me!" I shouted at her, my eyes were watery trying to fight back my tears.

Serena just stared silently at me for a while when she suddenly gave me a hug which felt soothing and comfortable. "I know, I just want you to let out what you have been keeping inside you for all these while" she softly whispered to me. Tears were rolling uncontrollably when she said that, I felt like a child who had been punished by their parents in front of Serena. We continued our embraced when we suddenly heard a voice.

"Serena, I am home!" shouted a woman. It was Serena's mom. We immediately separate from each other while trying to pretend that nothing has happened. Her mom gasped when she saw me, she immediately gave me a friendly hug which made me blush again. Serena on the other hand wasn't pleased with what her mom is doing and told her to stop. She finally stopped and asked me whether I had been introduced properly. I wonder what she is saying when I heard another footstep coming down from the stairs. It was the man who had just fainted.

"Ohh, Takeru you are here" Serena's mom gestured at him to come. He immediately grabbed my hand and introduced himself excitedly while waving our hands violently.

"It's really an honor to meet you Ash! My name is Takeru and I am from Miare city" he replied excitedly. I was just overwhelmed by his optimism and excitement which cause Serena to laugh at me. I was just happy to hear Serena's laugh after all these years. Takeru suddenly turned around and hugged Serena while giving her a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush and scolding him while he just laughs it off. My heart dropped when I saw what had just happened and I quickly tried to find an excuse to leave the awkward situation.

"So, I heard you and my girlfriend had gone on journeys in the past. I am so jealous that you got to journey with the champion Serena! Not only that but also you Ash for having a companion like Serena during your journeys" Takeru asked joyfully.

"Girlfriend,girlfriend,GIRLFRIEND!" those words sound like being hit by a flamethrower by Charizard. I remain silent while I heard Serena voice in the background scolding Takeru for his brash actions asking him to apologise. Suddenly my phone rang, it was my assistant Cheryl. She told me to return as a new challenger is requesting a match with me. I immediately excused myself from the couple and said my farewells to Serena's mom while I exit the house.

I called out Charizard and rode on its back and was ready to suddenly ran out from the house and said something which made my heart jumped.

"Ash will we meet again? Next time I will bring Citron and Eureka with me!" she shouted while I nodded as Charizard and me flew off into the sky.

"Hasn't he become so handsome and dreamy?" Serena's mom suddenly appeared behind Serena causing her to jumped in surprised. Serena just nodded while blushing in agreement to her mom's comment.

"Serena has he always been so serious and unmotivated before? I always remember him as an optimistic and cheerful boy before" Serena's mom remarked. Her words caused Serena to wonder what had happened to the man she had always cared and loved.

/End of chapter 1/

Hi guys :) I hope you enjoyed this new story haha. Do you guys prefer a cold or kind Ash? Please leave a review or comment if you have any. As always thank you for reading this and have a nice day!

Ananimeguy15 :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

"You are late Ash! The challenger is waiting for you at the stadium now." Cheryl remarked at me.

"Who is the challenger? I thought the rule was that I could only accept 1 challenger per day" Ash replied grumpily.

He walk towards his office to gather his pokemons before entering the stadium. The stadium was empty as it was midnight and Ash saw a figure standing alone in the middle of the battleground. He quickly approaches the figure and introduced himself only to find out that the person was Eureka. The once small girl has turned out to be a beautiful blond teenage girl. She smiled at Ash again and went to give him a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here Eureka?" It's very late you know"

"Ehh...can't I have a friendly pokemon battle with an old friend?" Eureka smirked at him.

Ash just shrug at Eureka while trying to convince her that it's very late and she shouldn't be battling him at this hour. Eureka quickly called out her pokemon Raichu and Ash was stunned when he saw Raichu.

"I finally became a trainer now and I am not holding anything back Ash" Eureka shouts.

Ash remembered his best buddy Pikachu when he observed Raichu. His eye teared when he reminisces about Pikachu. Eureka noticed Ash reaction and she also felt sad about her friend and his pokemon.

"You are not wearing your red hat anymore?" Eureka asked while trying to change Ash attention away from Pikachu. Ash simply smirk at her and called out Charizard who roars at Eureka and Raichu.

"I am not going easy on you too Eureka, let's have a 1 round battle, hope you are ready!"

Both pokemon battled each other intensely. Raichu used thunderbolt while Charizard swiftly avoided the attack and used dragon claw at it. Raichu immediately faints after taking the hit. Eureka ran to Raichu after the battle. Charizard just gave its victory roar while returning back to its pokeball.

"It was a fun match Eureka, you had grown stronger" Ash commented at Eureka.

Eureka pouts at Ash's comments while returning Raichu back to its pokeball. She quickly got up and ran and hug Ash again.

"It's been too long Ash! You are as strong as ever! So that's how the Kalos Champion battles!"

Ash smiled at his old friend and offered to walked her back home. Eureka agreed and they both sat on Charizard again and flew to Miare City. After a few minutes of flying, we finally reached Eureka's home. Ash suddenly remembered her brother Citron and asked her whether they both are currently living together. Eureka just smiled at Ash and replied that her brother had already married and is expecting a child soon. Ash jaw dropped at Eureka's reply, Citron the inventor nerd is getting laid before him! His inner self yell in frustration while Eureka just giggles at his constipated face.

"Come on in, I live alone now so make yourself comfortable. My brother and his wife would be arriving shortly". Before Eureka could open the door, they heard someone screaming near their street. Both of them instinctively reacted by running to the scene only to find Citron there with his wife surrounded by thugs who called themselves the "New Order". They demanded that Citron to hand over his gym rights to them before he and his wife would get hurt. Eureka immediately step in the commotion trying to help her older brother.

"Eureka! What are you doing here it is too dangerous" Citron shouts at her.

The New Order thugs just chuckled at them and send out their pokemons trying to start a battle. Eureka curses herself as she forgot to bring her pokemons with her when Ash showed up in front of her.

"You guys better leave at once!"

"Huh?! Who the hell are you punk? You want a piece of us!" the thugs shouted.

Ash just smirked and called out his other pokemon Tyrannitar.

"Tyrannitar use hyper-beam!" Ash commanded.

Tyrannitar hyper beam blast away the thugs pokemon sending them off to the sky crying. The thugs backed away slowly, cursing at Ash while one of the thugs' gasp when he recognise the champion.

"Oh my god it is Ash Ketchum, the champion!" the thug nervously shouts.

"WHAT!" all the other thugs quickly ran away when they recognise him. Ash shrugs at them, calling back Tyrannitar and went back to his friends.

"Citron, are you all right?"

Citron was shocked and happy when he met his old friend.

"It's been a long time Ash, it's too bad we met under these circumstances" Citron replied.

Ash smiled at his old friend and asked who were those thugs and Citron just shrugs knowing nothing about them too.

"Hey, are you guys all right!" shouted a man. He was running towards us dressed as in a police uniform. Ash recognise that voice, it was Takeru, Serena's boyfriend!

Ash's gaze immediately directed towards the woman running beside him, it was Serena.

"Citron, Lillia, Eureka are you guys all right?!" Serena shouted. I was slightly jealous when I noticed she never called me. Serena was panting as she immediately hugged Eureka who was smiling happily at her. Citron and his wife Lilia also hugged Serena as she was crying.

"Aww Serena it is nothing Ash is here with us, he was super strong and cool with Tyrannitar!" Eureka excitedly told Serena.

I was unhappy at how Serena only shows concerned for them and not me. I was tired from all the commotion that had just happened and wanted to return home when I noticed Serena still crying. I wondered why is she still crying and approached her.

"Serena, everything is fine now. Eureka, Citron and his wife are safe now" I said trying to comfort her. She looked at me with her watery blue eyes which seems to be peering deep into my soul. She suddenly went and hugged me tightly and whispered something which made my heart sunk.

"I am so glad you are fine" her voice was full of concerned which makes me feel warm with an unusual feeling. She finally stopped crying and went to lecture Eureka for trying to battle without her pokemons. Takeru suddenly grabbed Serena's hand and intimately wipe her face with his hand while staring at me. I felt something twisting inside me as I watched Takeru's sudden action. Serena was blushing while glancing at Ash and pushed Takeru away causing a moment of awkward silence.

"W-well all of us are finally together right Serena?" Citron nervously said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Y-yeah you are right o-nichan. It's been way too long!" Eureka laughs nervously trying to keep the conversation alive.

All of us laugh together as we finally had an unexpected reunion with each other. Takeru seems to be left out and he seems awkward when I decided to include him by asking.

"Wow Takeru are you a policeman?" I asked also trying to keep him in the conversation.

Takeru just nods and said that he had been a policeman in Miare City for over 5 years now. He also explains that's how he had met Serena who was the Kalos Queen at the time.

"She was like an angel for me. The moment I saw her I know that she is the one for me. She was so gloomy at the start but now I am so happy she finally is back to her cheerful self. That's how I met Eureka and Citron too, Serena introduced them to me" Takeru passionately explains. Serena just shyly nodded in response.

Now I am the one feeling awkward here, all of them seems to know what each other had been doing these past few years whereas I am the only one being left out. Both of our eyes suddenly met, Serena was staring into mine when she suddenly ask.

"How about you Ash? What have you been up to these past few years? We had no idea what you have doing" Serena asks with a serious and concerned tone. All eyes were suddenly on me, I panicked at the sudden question directed to me.

Ash was reluctant in responding to Serena, was he ready to tell them what he had been through during the past? All of them remained in awkward silence again until Takeru asked what was on everyones's mind.

"Hey Ash, I had heard that you used to have Pikachu with you. Where is it now? I don't see it with you now" he asked oblivious to the tension surrounding them.

"…Pikachu is somewhere I can no longer see it, it had disappeared from me 5 years ago. I have not been successful in finding it." Ash replied stoically as if trying to hide his emotions.

Serena eyes were watery again when she had heard what happened to Pikachu. Takeru noticed this and was angry as he suddenly went and grabbed Ash by his collar while asking him something which made his stomach turn.

"Then why did you come back here?! You shouldn't be here as you still need to find Pikachu! Is that why you only use 5 pokemons during battles? Lastly, stop making my girlfriend cry with your own problems as she is now mine! I can't believe the Kalos champion is someone as messed up as you"

Before I had realised my fist had already swung at Takeru, we both scrambled into the floor throwing punches at each other. I can hear my friends shouting at me to stop but I was too angry to comply to them until I heard her voice.

"Both of you please just stop!" Serena pleaded.

Both of us stopped immediately, I was worried in making Serena cry again. However, I was all wrong. Tears were already rolling when she walked towards us, she ignored me while asking Takeru whether he was allright. I felt devastated, she cared for another man other than me. She stared at me with her watery eyes while asking me to apologised to Takeru. I felt another burst of anger, where this one was slightly different than usual. It felt like something had stung me in the chest a million times. Ash suddenly shouts at Serena.

"Why should I apologised to him? He knows nothing about me and acts like he knows. I am sick and tired of people like him trying to act like they know it all. It is all bullshit to me."

Serena suddenly slapped Ash, while Ash tries to control himself from shouting again.

"You need to apologised because you are the one who resorted to violence first! And don't you dare insult Takeru as he is not a childish and selfish man like you!

Ash felt the same feeling again when he heard Serena's remarked. He was tired from all the commotion and was ready to leave as he called out Charizard.

"So, you are leaving already without admitting to your own mistakes?" Serena sarcastically asks.

Ash just climbed up to Charizard back while waving goodbye to Citron and Eureka, ignoring Serena who he can't bare to see and flew away. Eureka and Citron were quiet, they didn't know what to say to Serena until she let out a scream of frustration.

"Damn that asshole! Who the hell does he think he is? Acting all arrogant and snobbish" she shouts.

Eureka and Citron just laugh nervously and patted her on her back asking it is all going to be all right. Serena just sighs and look up to the sky wondering again when she will meet the arrogant champion.

 **Somewhere in the sky**

Ash was wondering what he had done to make Serena so angry at him, he had just taught that man a lesson for insulting him. He yawns while stretching his arms and pets Charizard on its head. They were flying towards the Elite Four building when his phone received a text message. Ash lazily pulled out his phone and reads the message.

"Hi Ash, this is Citron. I know it is kind of hard due to the current situation with you and Serena, but could you meet with us at my gym tomorrow if possible. We would like to discuss something with you and to celebrate our long-awaited reunion! Oh, by the way I have something important to tell you, shortly after you had left, Takeru suddenly proposed to Serena and she didn't know what to do! And please don't tell her that I had told you about this as she asked us not to. I don't want her to complain to my wife! Well then see you tomorrow.

Ash just stared at the message blankly and thought to himself.

"This is the worst possible reunion Citron" Ash sadly remarked at his friend's brilliant timing.

/End of Chapter 2/

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews you have given. I am sorry for my poor grammar and writing as English is not my first language. I will try my best to improve myself so that you guys would have a more enjoyable time reading. What do you guys think of Ash current situation? HAHA. Oh, and by the way do you guys recognised the character Lillia who I referred to as Citron's wife? I had no clue about her until I had rewatched the Pokemon XYZ series and decided to make Citron a married man (LOL). Lastly, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment or review and have a nice day.

Ananimeguy15 :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, firstly I would like to appreciate the reviews of everyone about the last 2 chapters that I had been writing. I find it amazing that you guys even spend the time on reviewing and I greatly appreciate it. Yes, I am writing about a love story about Ash and Serena to those who have been messaging me, and I am a fan in shipping both of them together (who cares about all the other girl characters in the Pokemon series right? XD just joking don't kill me please for those who ships Ash with other girl characters) Lastly, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to give a review/comment about it. Have a nice day!

Ananimeguy15 :)

 **Chapter 3: Reconciliation and a new adventure!**

"Riiing!"

Serena lazily got up from her bed. She sleepily went to wash her face when her pokemon Delphox came and gave her a note. The note was from her mom reminding her to go to work as she always arrived late for work. She sighs at the thought of work and she hurried downstairs to grab breakfast as Delphox obediently followed her. After eating, Serena set out for work as a judge for the Kalos Queen competition. The competition is in Miare City and she is invited to judge the current participants and also to give a performance for the audience as a guest star.

Serena quickly navigate herself through the city when she finally arrived at the stadium. The venue was packed with people from different cities and regions who are eager to watch the semi-final event. All eyes were on her when she had arrived, some fans went crazy when they saw Serena. Luckily, the security guards from the stadium immediately escorted her to the backstage as Serena let out a sigh of relief.

"Serena, are you alright?" a familiar voice called her.

She glanced up to see Takeshi dressed in his police uniform staring at her. Serena awkwardly mentioned that she is fine as she had remembered what had happened yesterday. Takeshi noticed her reaction and was a bit sad seeing her reacted like this around him. He quickly grabbed both of her hand while kneeling on one knee and mentioned something that made her blushed.

"Serena, what I had told you yesterday was all genuinely what I mean to do!" Takeshi looked at her with determined eyes.

Serena awkwardly gave a smile while telling him that she would consider his proposal later as she needs to concentrate on the event now. Takeshi jumped in excitement while a senior policeman went in the room and scolded him for neglecting his duties, the policeman has to help to control the crowd as the security guards are understaffed having to deal with the unexpected large crowd. Takeshi quickly ran out of the room excitedly while saying farewell to Serena.

As he went out, the room suddenly became silent. She could hear the cheers from the audiences even before the competition had started. Serena quickly dressed herself up and was ready when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The event coordinator Saya came in. She was in charge of most of Miare Stadium's biggest events and is very capable. Saya quickly ran and hugged Serena complimenting on how beautiful she looks, Serena smiled at her friend compliment. After exchanging pleasantries, Saya suddenly asked her whether she knows the other guest judge. Serena just gave her the blank look and Saya giggles at her when she suddenly mentioned a man's name that made her heart flutter like no other.

"It's the Kalos Champion, Ash Ketchum" Saya replied while giggling.

Serena's mind went blank, she was not ready to face Ash after what had happened last night. She immediately told Saya why she was not informed of this and Saya just shrugs at her saying that the sponsors suddenly wanted to invite the champion and she cannot do anything about that. Serena sighs in defeat, ready to accept the embarrassment of facing Ash after what happened between them. Saya observed her friend's reaction while commenting.

"Why do you look so disappointed? I thought you always had a crus-"

The audiences erupted suddenly, it was so loud that the stadium was shaking. The competition was starting, Saya gave Serena a pat on the back while pushing her to enter the stage as the judge. Serena just sighs at her while proceeded to greet the audience and went to her sit at the judge panel at the front of the stage. The crowd went nuts when they saw Serena as she is now the current Kalos Queen, all the judges gave her a warm welcome as she politely greeted them. The event announcer proceeded by introducing the judges and Serena.

"And next we have the strongest pokemon trainer in the Kalos region, Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd erupted at the mentioned of his name, all the girls were shouting and cheering loudly while some guys just sighs in jealousy. After a few minutes, the crowd went silent. Ash had not arrived yet and the audiences began to murmur. All the judges were panicking at the absence of the champion as this event is currently being broadcast live nationwide.

Suddenly, a loud roar erupted the stage. It was Ash on Charizard as it blasts his flames while flying downwards from the sky, the crowd erupted loudly again while the judges just sigh in relief. Ash quickly ran towards the judges' panel and went to sit next to Serena, both ignoring the awkwardness between them as they waved their hands towards the audiences. Serena can't help but notice how cool Ash looked just now with Charizard.

"How typical of you Champion to make a grand entrance like that" said the judges.

Ash just gave his mischievous smile at them, causing Serena to blush again. Her mind was racing with thoughts again, "How can he smile like that?", "OMG, why he won't smile like that to me?" Both of them sat in silence as the competition begins. All the participants were great as they all performed well with their pokemon.

After the competiton was over, it was time for the judges to give the final results. Two girls were selected among the participants to proceed to the finals. The crowd gave a huge applause to the participants for their effort and their performance. All the judges were discussing about the competition while the pair remain in awkward silence again. Ash glance quickly at Serena, remembering what Citron had told him yesterday. He tried to muster all the courage he had to ask her about Takeshi proposal only to be interrupted by his fans. All the girls were fighting over each other on how they would get a picture with Ash, some were even bold to hug Ash while some were event crazier as they flash themselves in front of him.

Serena felt a rush of anger at the girls' inappropriate action. She quickly got up from her seat to scold them when Ash suddenly grabbed her hand and ran away from the tedious crowd. Serena tried to resist Ash when he suddenly turned back and flashed his smile at her, she blushed at the sight of it again cursing herself for always turning red at his smile. As the pair were running towards the center of the stadium, Ash called out Charizard and quickly lift Serena up onto it as they flew off to the sky.

"W-wait Ash I had a performance next" Serena nervously replied. She had no idea that today she would be having so much action like in an action packed movie. Ash just turned back and gave her another smile which made her unable to resist.

"Well do you want to see me getting crushed by those girls?" Ash replied smugly.

"I hope you do now!" Serena replied furiously while trying to convinced him to bring her back as her performance is coming soon and it is very important as it is being broadcast live. Charizard roars again while giving his signature burst of flames, Ash sighs at his pokemon reaction and agreed to bring Serena back to the stadium. Serena felt relief when Ash told her that he will bring her back, however on one condition, he wants to participate in the performance with Serena.

"WHAAT?!" Serena screams as they flew back down towards the stadium.

Serena tried to persuade Ash that it takes hours of practice to perform well together and they can't do it on the spot. Ash just smirks at her while saying that they had spent time together too during the past. Serena blushed at this and sighs in defeat, she conceded in performing together.

"Now it is time for the Kalos Queen to give us her wonderful performance!" the announcer commented. The crowd erupted at the sight of Serena standing at a platform at the top of the stage.

Serena jumped off the platform with her pokemon Delphox as it lifts her up with Psychic and made her flew around the stage. Her other pokemon Sylveon used Fairy Wind to create an effect of snow as Serena swiftly flew with it. As soon as Serena began to wonder when Ash would appear, Charizard flew downwards from the sky while blasting Fire Spin to create a spiral of fire which surrounds Serena as she quickly co-operates by flying thorough it. Ash extends his arm offering Serena to climb on, both of them quickly flew downwards to the center and Ash commanded Charizard to use Overheat while Serena commanded Delphox and Sylveion to use Flamethrower and Fairy Wind at it. Three of the moves clashes together causing a bursting reaction like fireworks which explodes all around the stage, the crowd erupts at the sight of it and gave a standing ovation at the pair for their brilliant performance.

"What a surprising and exiting performance this is! The Champion joins with the Kalos Queen to perform?" the announcer excitedly shouts with his mic.

The pair quickly gave their bow and left the stage while being showered by applauses and cheers from the audiences. Both of them quickly went into the dressing room and slump into the chairs. Serena was panting as she had to improvise her performance to match Ash sudden urge to perform, Ash on the other hand was smiling at the blue-eyed girl as she tiredly praises him and both of her pokemon for adapting during the performance.

Ash offered a bottle of water to Serena while complimenting on her performance. Serena just smiled at his gesture while thirstily gulps the water. Ash saw this as an opportunity to confirm about the situation of her and Takeshi as he asks.

"Hey, Serena I wanted to apologise for my actions towards you and Takeshi yesterday. I was just not thinking straight" Ash shyly explains while looking away.

Serena nearly chokes when she heard that, Ash is shyly apologising to her?

"It's alright Ash, I was wrong for scolding you like that. I am sorry too"

Both of them lock eyes for a moment before looking away, leaving the pair to blush shyly at their current situation. When Ash wanted to ask Serena what she thinks about Takeshi proposal, Eureka barged into the room while hugging them. Both of them were shocked at the sudden appearances of the blond girl as they were not expected to meet until night. Eureka just smile sheepishly as she commented.

"Both of you guys look spectacular today! Since when have you guys made up?"

Serena and Ash blushed at her comment when Saya barged into the room again and told them that tons of reporters are requesting a statement from Serena about the sudden performance with Ash. Both of them just sighs as dealing with reporters is one tough routine to endure. Ash suddenly walked towards Serena and said,

"Don't worry I will handle this as I am the one who asks to perform with you"

Serena just nodded obediently causing the two girls at the back to giggle knowingly. As Ash walked out the door, dozens of reporters were queuing waiting for a turn in asking question for their respective news agencies.

"Champion, is the performance with Serena what both of you are planning to hide from us?"

"Are you planning to perform with Serena again? It was magnificent"

Ash carefully answers the question to avoid causing a conspiracy with the media. He calmly answers all the question until a question caused him to stop.

"I heard Serena is currently being engaged to someone, is that true?"

Ash felt anger when he heard the question, he felt his stomach turn as he glances back hoping Serena had not heard that. Ash quickly dismissed the question as he said that was all he could answer and went back into the dressing room. He saw something that made his heart sunk again, Takeshi was in there with Serena. Both of them were laughing happily as if they were in their own world and he doesn't belong anywhere near it. Ash tried to get out of the room when Serena stopped him by grabbing his hand, he turned back only to see a pair of blue-eyes staring at him with concern.

"Is everything alright? How was the interview?"

Ash just smiled and replied that everything is fine and she doesn't need to worry about anything. Serena just pouts at his reply as if she was not satisfied with his answer. Ash just blushed at her as she was so cute with her pouting face, Takeshi immediately went between them and glared at Ash for having a moment with Serena.

"Serena, you are finished, right? Let's go grab lunch at your favourite cake shop" Takeshi said while pulling Serena away from Ash. Ash also grabs Serena arm and pulled her also, now she is stuck between two men who were having a staring contest. Both men were annoyed by each other's attempt to grab Serena's attention and she awkwardly stands between them while staring at Eureka and Saya begging for their help.

Eureka and Saya were just too happy spectating Serena's demise when the two men is fighting passionately for her. However, after a few minutes of struggle, Ash freed Serena which causes her to fall into Takeshi's arms. Serena was surprised and slightly disappointed at Ash when he let go of her hand. Ash simply commented.

"I had to go somewhere now, you guys enjoy yourselves" he said while his eyes looking blank." He proceeded in leaving the room leaving everyone speechless. Takeshi on the other hand had the look of triumph as if he had won a war. Serena however, was silent while trying to fight her tears from coming out as endless thoughts were flooding her mind.

"Is he going to leave again without telling us where?" "Is this the last time we meet?"

Serena was deep in thought when she suddenly decided something she would have never considered doing in her life before, chase after Ash. She quickly packs her stuff and ran out the room leaving Takeshi who were boasting about his win against Ash with Eureka and Saya unaware of what Serena is trying to do. Serena quickly glance back while Eureka and Saya nodded in response as if they understood what she is doing. Serena smiled gratefully at her friends for their help and rush out to Ash.

Serena was panting heavily went she ran after Ash. She had searched everywhere and Ash was nowhere to be seen only the entrance were crowded with people enjoying themselves. Serena went out of the stadium and ran towards a vacant parking lot, still Ash was nowhere to be seen. Serena was about to give out when she suddenly heard a familiar roar, it was coming from behind the vacant lot. Serena immediately ran towards the source of the noise only to find someone she had searched frantically for, Ash.

Ash stared in surprise at Serena while Charizard just puffs his flame as if it knows that Serena is searching for him. Serena was panting while saying something gibberish to Ash, he quickly gave her his water bottle and she just gulps all of it down. She finally calmed down and she stares at him angrily causing Ash to laugh nervously while apologising for leaving like that.

"Are you going somewhere far again without telling us?" Serena asked.

Ash just stood like a statue, he didn't expect Serena to come here although he is happy that she is here. The pair just stood in silence until Charizard as if tired of Ash attitude gave a stream of flames towards his face. Ash just coughs out smoke in response as Serena laughs at his new afro hairstyle. Ash finally replied saying that he is going to a region where Pikachu might be and told her to apologise to Citron for not attending their reunion. Serena just stood in silence as if she is taken in all the information in, when Ash decided it is now or ever to ask her what he had always wanted to do.

"Serena would you like to come with me? It's just a short trip to the new region. I won't force you if you don't want to go, I will understand" Ash asked shyly.

Serena gasps at his question while looking down shyly. Her mind was racing again with various possibilities of what she and Ash would be doing during the trip. Her face was so red that it let out steam causing Ash to quickly splash water at her. Serena quickly gathered herself and decided that this moment is very important for her as she had always dream of going for a trip with Ash alone.

"Yes, I would love to if you don't mind Ash" Serena replied while blushing heavily.

Ash gave her a smile that only she knows, the smile that she remembers when he had helped her during the summer camp at Kanto region as kids. The smile that she had fallen in love with.

Ash just extends his arm while offering her to get on Charizard,

"Let's have another adventure Serena!" Ash said while smiling.

 **/End of Chapter 3/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Adventure part 1: Training Camp again?**

The pair flew towards the new region which is located near Kalos. Serena can't help but notice how much Ash had changed after all these years. He is no longer the small boy she used to remember as he is now well over a head taller than her. His shoulders became broader which portrays masculinity and most importantly, his personality. Ash seems to be colder and less optimistic which concerns Serena as Charizard swiftly carried them across the ocean.

The pair remain in silence during their journey as Serena tried to ignore it by enjoying the ocean view. Ash took a quick glance back at Serena. He quickly tries to initiate a conversation when he saw a town not far from them.

"It is getting dark now. We should take a break at that town. You are probably hungry, right?" Ash nervously asked.

Serena just gave a cheerful nod while Charizard descent into the town. As they approach the town, Serena was surprised by the sheer number of people crowding the place. The pair went to a nearby inn for two rooms only to be turned down as they were fully booked by tourists. They tried asking multiple other inns only to be given the same answer. Serena sigh in disappointment as her stomach led out a loud growl, she blushes embarrassed that Ash might hear. Ash just chuckles and he held her hand while inviting her out for dinner. Serena embarrassingly accepted his offer as they proceed towards the restaurant. As they had arrived, a waiter immediately bow his head and apologies to them saying that their restaurant is full while asking them if they could wait for an hour more. Ash felt his limit of patient is over as he was about to shout at the waiter, Serena quickly grabbed his hand while asking him to calm down. He felt an unusual calmness instill within him, as he stared into her blue-concerned eyes. Ash quickly calm himself down while Serena sigh in relief, slightly disappointed about their future dinner date was not going to happened.

Suddenly, Ash grabbed her hand while pulling her as they run towards the resident's area. The place were filled houses and a giant tree can be seen in the middle of the houses. Serena marveled at the view while Ash slightly squeeze her hand mentioning her to follow him. Finally, they stopped at a huge lone villa at the back of the hill. Ash just casually opened the front door while asking Serena to come in, she reluctantly went in as the sight surprises her even more. A large chandelier can be found hanging on the top of the living room, large sofas were placed neatly around the fireplace. Serena curiously asked Ash whose home is this when he just smirks at her.

"Well, who do you think it is?" he asks playfully.

Serena just shrugs as she had no clue causing Ash to laugh, she blushes at the sight of him laughing as it seems that this was a private moment of just the two of them that no one knows. He grab her hand again, guiding her to the dining room and asks her to sit as he was going to prepare dinner. Serena jaw dropped at his remark and said.

"You can't just simply cook at someone's house Ash! By the way can you actually cook?" Serena asked curiously.

Ash just smirk while telling her to wait while he went into the kitchen, Serena just blush at their current situation as they acted like they were married. Serena called out all of her pokemons while waiting for Ash to finish cooking. Her pokemon were sniffing with their noses as Ash's cooking were aromatic as he walked out carrying two dishes of fried omellete rice. Serena's mouth watered at the sight of food as she hungrily finished the meal within minutes causing Ash to laugh at her again making her blush in embarrassment. While they were enjoying their meal together, Serena can't help but wonder is this Ash's home as she curiously asks him.

"Is this your house Ash?"

"Well yeah, it is my vacation house I had bought a few years ago. Sorry we didn't came here first as you know I thought you would be uncomfortable staying together in the same house. Hope you like it Serena, we are spending the night here before departing for our journey tomorrow."

Serena embarrassingly nodded in response while feeding her pokemon with her pouffles. Ash just smiled at Serena and her pokemon, as it was nostalgic on how they were travelling together. Serena turned back while asking Ash to let out his pokemon too as she wants to give them some of her treats. Without thinking, Ash let out all of his current five pokemons which consists of Charizard, Tyranittar, Dragonite, Blastoise and Mewtwo. Serena jaw dropped when she saw the legendary pokemon,

"E-eehh! Why is Mewtwo doing here Ash?" as she tumbled from her chair.

Mewtwo was not impressed with his first meeting with Serena, as it quickly used Psychic to prevent Serena from falling while observing her.

"Ash why is this woman following you? I thought we are finding Pikachu?" Mewtwo asked annoyingly.

Ash just smiles at it while patting its back saying that it's alright and explained that Serena used to be his companion during the past. Mewtwo just shrugs at Ash while carefully placing Serena back to her chair as she was floating from his telepathy.

"No wonder people called you the strongest pokemon trainer in Kalos, Ash you have Mewtwo by your side." Serena asked while eagerly offering a pouffle to Mewtwo. It just shrugs while refusing Serena's offer.

As all the pokemons were enjoying their treat, Ash and Serena were casually talking about their lives. They both enjoyed each other's company as they talked for hours. Serena attention shifts to Mewtwo while she curiously asks Ash on how did he manage to catch Mewtwo. Mewtwo suddenly send her floating again while threatened her to stop asking embarrassing questions. Serena quickly pleaded with Mewtwo as it glances at Ash waiting for his response. Ash laughs at the two of them as he complimented on how well the two of them are getting along. Mewtwo just sighs in embarrassment at its trainer while putting down Serena again causing her to flush.

"Well I met Mewtwo a few years back while I was searching for Pikachu. We actually had known each other before while I had Pikachu. Mewtwo was kind enough to offer its help in finding Pikachu for me until now. So, I didn't really catch Mewtwo, it just agreed to accompany me to search for Pikachu, Serena."

After conversating for hours, everyone in the room were feeling sleepy and decided to call it a day. All the pokemon obediently returned to their pokeballs as Ash and Serena went upstairs to their room. Ash ushered Serena into his guest room telling her that she can just relax. Both of them said goodnight as they all slept soundly through the night.

The next morning, Serena had overslept. She gasp at the time as she promised Ash they would meet at 10 o'clock in the morning, it was already 11o'clock. She quickly dressed up and rush downstairs only to be greeted by a delicious looking breakfast on the table. No one was around as Serena took her sit ready to gulp in the food infront of her as she noticed a note.

"Good morning Serena, I am out for a while with Charizard to check out possible routes for our current journey. I had prepared breakfast for you and hope you enjoyed it. I will be back soon. Oh yeah, your sleeping face is amazing Serena-Ash"

Serena was frozen solid when she read the note. Her mind was racing with various thoughts about Ash seeing her sleeping and she can't help but blush. After she had finished her meal, she quickly went out for a breath of fresh air. The view outside was mesmerising as it overlooks the grassy plains on which the villa is on. As Serena was enjoying the view, a man suddenly went towards her and greets her. He introduced himself as Sam, as Serena was about to introduce herself, he stopped her as he had already known her name. Serena was confused for how this man knew her, he explained that as Kalos Queen she had many fans around this region. Serena laugh in embarrassment as she didn't really realise how famous she already is.

Suddenly, a loud roar can be heard heading towards them. It was Ash on his Charizard, he quickly came down and asks Serena who was Sam. Serena introduced Sam to Ash stating that they had just met. Ash reluctantly acknowledges Sam while telling Serena that they are ready to leave. As the pair was about to leave, Sam suddenly asks them whether they will be able to attend a training camp for upcoming trainers. Ash just smirks at him telling him that he is already a champion and he doesn't need to attend. Sam reassures Ash that this training camp is special as many powerful trainers from all around the world is taking part to compete against each other for the title of being the World Champion. Ash just ignored him and was ready to leave as Serena suddenly grab his hand while staring at him.

"W-what is it Serena, we got to go now before it gets dark"

"Why don't we attend this camp Ash? Maybe there is a possibility of us getting information about Pikachu as the trainers are from all over the world." Serena said while flashing her smile.

Ash just sighs in defeat as he didn't want to upset her again. He reluctantly accepts Sam's invitation as he told them where the camp would be held.

"So, where is this camp?"

"Oh, it is being held at different regions every year, you guys are lucky as the camp would be held in this very own town! It is just at the large field right next to the town."

"Well then, let's go Ash!"

They said farewell to Sam as they head off to town.

/ **End of Chapter 4** /

Hey guys, sorry for the inconsistent update as I have been busy. Well I also need to think about the story hahaha, (that is not the main reason for the slow update xP).

What do you guys think about Serena's current feelings for Ash? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Ananimeguy15 :)


	5. Chapter 4 (part 2)

**Chapter 4 part 2: Clues…**

"Ash, faster! we are going to miss the registration period for the camp."

The pair quickly run towards the campsite and registered themselves. Suddenly, everyone at the camp shouts in excitement when they noticed the both of them.

"It's Serena! The Kalos Queen is here!"

"Hey that's Ash Ketchum! The Kalos Champion!"

Large crowd were forming around them as they awkwardly greeted them with politeness. The pair were showered with questions and some male fans were even attempting to hug Serena. Ash quickly pulled Serena away as they forced their way out from the crowd.

After reaching a safe distance from the crowd, the both of them finally stopped near a bench. Serena was confused at Ash's action and was about to ask him when they were again interrupted by someone.

"Ash, it's been a long time!"

As they turned around, an elegant looking lady was standing before them. She was stunningly beautiful as her golden locks accompanied with her green eyes. As she approached them, Serena can't help but noticed her gaze of admiration at Ash. The woman introduced herself as Evelyn and she was a trainer from Kalos. As they exchanged greetings, an announcement can be heard calling all participants to gather at the large field in front of camp accommodation.

The field were crowded with trainers from all over the world, each of them emits a veteran trainers' aura. Sam, the camp coordinator appeared in front of the crowd and announced that the trainers would have to be paired up in order to battle. As the crowd began to scramble to pair up, Ash immediately asked Serena to be his partner which she agreed immediately. After the trainers are paired up, each pair is randomly selected to battle.

Ash and Serena didn't have any trouble winning against the trainers as they reached to the finals where they are about to battle Evelyn and her partner Andro. As they proceed to the battle arena, the stadium was crowded with excited audiences and also trainers. The battle rule was to use only 1 pokemon for each trainer.

"Battle start!" the referee announced.

Evelyn called out Ninetales while Andro called out Venusaur.

Ash called out Blastoise and Serena called out Delphox.

Evelyn immediately ordered Ninetales to use flamethrower and Blastoise countered it with hydro pump. As the two pokemon were battling intensely, Venusaur sneakily attempt to grab Blastoise with vine whip which Delphox countered it with psyhic. As the battle continued intensely, Ash finally broke through with Blastoise using hydro cannon which knock out Ninetales and Delphox using flamethrower to finish off Venusaur.

"The battle is over! The winner is Ash and Serena!"

Each of them congratulate one another while the crowd cheered for the great battle shown by them. After the match, Evelyn approached Ash as she spoke something which immediately caught his attention.

"Ash I have some information about your Pikachu. This information was from someone anonymous who called me stating that it is somewhere in the Kalos region. However, I can't clarify the reliability of this information and I thought you might like to know."

Ash was listening intently as his mind was thinking different possibilities whether the information is genuine or a hoax.

Suddenly, MewTwo appeared and immediately fly out from the stadium. Ash quickly chased after it leaving Serena and the others behind. As he reached the stadium entrance, he immediately noticed MewTwo floating mid-air while staring at something.

"What is it MewTwo? Is there something wrong?"

"I sense something in the Kalos region, it seems like the disruption is in Miare City"

"What's wrong Ash and MewTwo?" Serena asked as she arrived before them not long before they heard an explosion occurred far away from them.

"That's in Miare City direction!" passersby were shouting.

"W-what is that?!" Serena worriedly asks.

"We got to find out. Let's go Serena, MewTwo!" Ash replied.

 **/End of Chapter 4 part 2/**

Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter as it is the second part for Chapter 4. The next chapter will be the usual length haha. And so sorry for the extremely late update. :( Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a review or comment.

Ananimeguy15.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "New Order"**

When Ash and Serena arrived in Miare City, it was barely recognisable as building and houses were destroyed leaving endless pile of rubbles. The situation was in complete chaos as people were scattered everywhere, some were just running away from the collapsed building and some people were trying to help the injured.

"W-what is this? No, I got to find my mom and Takeru! Citron and Eureka also!" Serena shouts as she quickly ran towards the direction of her house.

"Serena! Wait, it's dangerous to go alone!" Ash quickly chased after her.

As the pair arrived at Serena's house. She collapsed to her knees as what was left of her house were now just a pile of rubbles. Serena was in complete shock as she tries to conceal her emotions.

"Maybe they went to the emergency shelter, quickly there's no time to waste now Serena! We got to check the shelter!"

Ash pulled Serena up and they ran towards the shelter. When they had arrived, the place were completely filled with people. Several security officers were directing people to maintain order. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Ash, Serena! We are so glad that you guys are alright!" Citron and Eureka shouts while running towards them.

"Citron, Eureka! What a relief to find you guys here too. Have you seen my mom?"

The siblings nodded and gestured Serena to follow them. As they navigated through the crowd, a middle-aged woman was resting on the floor while looking exhausted.

"Mom! I am so glad you are alright!" Serena ran and hugged her mom as she cried in relief.

"Citron, do you know what happened?" Ash asked.

"I only know a part of the incident. It was the legendary pokemon Zygarde and some sort of pokemon I had never seen before. They were fighting one another which cause all this destruction. I had no time to observe them as I had to bring Eureka and Lilia to safety. Sorry about that Ash." Citron replied looking disappointed in himself.

Ash pat Citron on his shoulder while encouraging him that he had already done his best as the information he gave was valuable. Both friends smiled at each other when a voice called out to Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, the champion of Kalos right?"

Ash glanced back only to find a familiar face which was Mr. Looker.

"Looker! It's been a long time. What brings you here?"

"It's really been a long time Ash. I am sorry for what had just happened to Miare City. However, I am here to investigate this incident and I would like your assistance."

"Who's this Ash?" Citron asks.

"Looker is an international police officer who travels around the world to arrest villains."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Citron. It's really a shame to meet under such circumstances. We really should get going Ash, we have not much time left to find the culprit."

As Ash were ready to follow Looker, his friends suddenly stopped him.

"You can't be serious, right?" Eureka asks Ash.

Ash stared blankly at Eureka, pondering about her question.

Serena lets out a sigh and explain what Eureka really meant.

"She means that you can't just leave us out from this"

Ash eyed Eureka while giving her the death stare. He had almost no clue on what Eureka were trying to say to him.

"Alright, let's get going guys" Ash replied while letting out a sigh.

Eureka giggled playfully while Citron just laugh awkwardly.

"Finally, we are together!" Eureka excitedly squeals.

All of them smiled at this nostalgic moment as it was really a long time when all of them were together. Looker just smiled at them while gestured them to get on his car.

"Where are we going?" Ash asks.

"Oh, we have a secret base of operations and I would like to take you guys there.

"Did you just say we?" Eureka question Looker. Citron quickly closed her mouth while scolding her of her manners.

Looker just laugh as he apologised for not mentioning it earlier that he had a partner working together with him on this case. The group quickly drove off to the secret base.

As they had finally arrived, a plain looking house was in front of them. The group got off the car and proceeded into the house where they were greeted by someone.

"Ash it's been a very long time! How are you?" said a purple haired beauty as she went and hug Ash.

Everyone was shock at the woman's bold action. Serena on the other hand was not pleased at what she just saw.

"Anabel?! You knew Ash? What are you doing to him?" Looker asks while looking surprisingly stunned.

Anabel just chuckled at her subordinate reaction as she introduces herself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Anabel and I am part of the international police force which is tasked to investigate the current incident in Miare City."

"W-what is your relationship with Ash?" Eureka and Serena asks while stealing glances at Ash, hoping for a reaction.

Anabel just chuckled at the girls' reaction and explained how she and Ash had met before.

"Well that's it, we are just friends" Anabel told them while winking at Serena.

Serena blushed as she felt exposed from her reaction before. Ash however, just remained his poker face as the girls were giggling at each other.

"W-well they seem to get, along right?" Citron nervously told Ash. Ash just shrugs.

"A-HEM!" Looker quickly interrupt them while shooting Anabel a serious look.

Anabel awkwardly move away from Serena and Eureka and she gestured them to follow her. As the group proceed upstairs, they were amazed at the sight of the room.

Various gadgets were placed neatly and a huge Kalos region map is placed on the table with markings on it. Each marking were labeled various codenames "UB" and some notes were scribbled about "worm-hole".

"What is this worm-hole?" Citron asks.

Looker and Anabel went silent while glancing at each other.

"Guys, what I am about to tell you is highly classified information and only a select few has known about it. You all must promise not to tell anyone including your families about what you have just heard now." Looker told them with a serious face.

The group just nodded and Anabel went and explain.

"Well we believe the recent incident is caused by creatures called Ultra Beasts and I am sure Ash had seen them before. They are dangerous creatures capable of causing mass destruction. We believe that the Ultra Beasts came from this so-called worm-hole as we have multiple witness mentioning they had saw a ripple in the sky where unidentified creatures came out from it."

"...They are here again?" Ash asks while staring at the marked Kalos map.

"We are not entirely sure yet but with all the evidence from witness and our investigation shows a high possibility in an Ultra Beast appearance." Anabel replied.

"I think I have saw an Ultra Beast in Miare City during the incident." Citron nervously spoke.

Looker and Anabel quickly questioned Citron on what he had just witness.

"Well it looks like a human but with both muscular arms and it is red in colour. I can't really see much during all the commotion sorry about that."

"No, you have given us more evidence that it is an Ultra Beast. It might be the Ultra Beast Buzzwole."

Everyone were silent as all this new information were difficult to process when Eureka immediately broke the silence.

"So, what are we going to do about these Ultra Beasts?"

"We are planning to capture them or chase them back to the worm-hole." Looker replied.

"How are we going to do that? They seem powerful enough to be able to battle Zygarde." Citron mentioned.

"What? Zygarde is fighting the Ultra Beasts?" Eureka asks in concern.

"Maybe Zygarde is defending the Kalos region from the Ultra Beasts and maybe other legendary pokemon might appear to help defend Kalos." Anabel mentioned while glancing at the Kalos map.

Suddenly, MewTwo came out from its pokeball. Everyone was shocked to see it as they were not expecting a legendary pokemon to suddenly appeared out of the blue.

"I-Is that MewTwo? I am a huge fan of it!" Anabel excitedly asks.

MewTwo doesn't seem to like Anabel's attention as it tried to distance itself from her. Anabel on the other hand was persistent enough until MewTwo finally let her pat its body. Anabel squeals in excitement as Looker sighs at his subordinate.

Everyone laughs as the silent tension immediately disappear from the room. MewTwo just sighs as Anabel continues to pat him.

"What's wrong MewTwo?" Ash asks.

"I sense another disturbance in Anistar City which was the same as the recent incident" MewTwo replied.

"It is another worm-hole! We must go to Anistar City now! This way marker is indicating that a worm-hole is forming soon" Looker shouts while holding a gadget which flashes a warning sign in Anistar City.

"Everyone could you accompany us to Anistar City?" Anabel asks.

"Of course, we will come!" Eureka and Citron replied.

Ash however remain silent while the others quickly prepared themselves for the trip.

MewTwo observed Ash while asks him something which everyone is shocked to hear.

"Ash, maybe we can finally find Pikachu at Anistar City, do not lose hope yet."

Ash looked at MewTwo while nodding at MewTwo's advise. Everyone smiled at Ash and MewTwo's friendship.

"So how are we going to travel to Anistar City? It will at least take us a few days to reach the city:" Citron asks.

"You are right. Transport is currently unavailable now due to the recent incident." Looker replied while stroking his chin although he has no beard.

Ash just grin at his friends while giving them a smirk.

"Well what are you guys looking at?" Ash spoke while patting MewTwo.

"W-what do you mean?" everyone asks.

"MewTwo is going to bring us there, what else?"

"WHAT?" everyone shouts.

MewTwo just sighs as it channels its energy while levitating everyone in the room.

"MewTwo is going to teleport us so hang on tight!" Ash shouts while smirking.

In an instant, everyone was in Anistar city. All of them were stun as they didn't know how to react to the current situation. Ash just laughs at his friends as all of them look stoned from the experience.

"A couple more teleports you guys would just treat it as a very convenient taxi!" Ash explain while laughing.

Anabel was the first to recover as she quickly gave MewTwo a hug while praising it for the convenience. Everyone slowly gathered their bearings as they stood up while thanking MewTwo.

MewTwo just shrugs while lifting Ash up for calling him a taxi. Everyone laugh at the duo when a huge explosion blasts through the building in front of the group.

"It is starting guys, be careful!" Looker shouts.

As the group quickly proceed to the pokemon center, people were in a state of panic when another explosion occurred not far away.

"It's weird, the way marker can't detect any source of Ultra Beasts. We might need to look at the source of the explosion!" Anabel shouts.

As the group ran towards the site of the explosion, a group of people can be seen laughing at the devastation of the city.

"What are you people doing here? We need to evacuate now!" Looker shouts at them.

"Shut up old man, we don't need any help from you guys." A guy from the group shouts.

"Hey, I recognise their uniforms its them who attacked you brother a few days ago! The one who call themselves the New Order!" Eureka shouts.

The group laugh hysterically when Eureka mention them.

"You guys are right we are called New Order. It's nice to see you again Ash and Serena. I am the boss of the group and I hope they didn't offend you guys in any way." a familiar voice approached them from the group.

Everyone was shocked to see the person approaching them.

"Is that you Take-" Serena asks.

 **/End of Chapter 5/**

Hi guys, can you guys predict who the person is? Hahaha :p. I decided to add Looker and Anabel after playing Pokemon Moon haha. Have you guys tried the game yet? I highly recommend it as the story is quite interesting in my opinion. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a review and comment.

Ananimeguy15 :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Allies**

"Where am I?" Ash thought to himself.

As Ash turn to observe the room he is in, he was all alone. All of his friends are gone and he can't seem to get up as his legs felt weak. He forced his way onto a chair as he struggled to get up, sweat were dropping as this single effort seem to take all of his strength.

"Tap, tap, tap" footsteps can be heard approaching the room Ash was in.

Ash felt eerily scared, like an unknown entity is approaching him. His whole body became cold when he saw who came through the door.

"Ash are you here?" Serena spoke while walking into the room.

Something seems off as her face seems to be disfigured. All of her features seems to be brutally wounded and blood can be seen dripping down from her face. Ash gasped when she turned to face him, she slowly walk towards him while laughing hysterically.

"Ash…what did you do to me" she eerily whispered.

"AAAHHHH"

"W-what's wrong Ash?!" Eureka asks.

Ash grunts as he hit the floor. As he got up, he frantically look back and forth the room he is currently in. He sigh in relief when he realised it was just a nightmare as he got up.

Eureka felt confused at her friend bizarre reaction from just sleeping to jumping off to the floor. Ash just laugh awkwardly hoping to laugh of the embarrassing situation.

"Ash are you really alright?" Eureka asks in a concern tone.

"What do you mean? I feel normal. How is Serena, is she safe?!" Ash replies.

"Ash are you okay?!" Serena ran and hugged Ash.

Ash blushed as he returns the hug. Citron and Anabel also entered the room, happy to see Ash was alright. After exchanging pleasantries, Anabel asks Ash whether he had remembered what happened yesterday. Everyone's attention were on Ash as he wondered what exactly happened yesterday.

 **Flashback at Anistar City:**

As the man slowly approach them, he looks familiar.

"Is that you Takeru?" Serena asks.

The man flashes a creepy smile, as he nodded his head.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asks while looking worried.

"I just said, I am the boss of the New Order. You are always so dense right Serena? Are you always this stupid?"

Ash felt a rush of anger when he heard him insulting Serena, he couldn't resist the urge of punching him in the face when Looker stopped him.

"Wait, it is wiser to get as many information from him as possible before doing anything rash. I know how you feel but please you are the current Kalos Champion, please control yourself better."

Ash reluctantly complied to Looker's advise.

"So what is the New Order gathering at the site of the explosion Mr. Takeru?" Looker asks while observing him.

Takeru simply smirk and walk towards his group of followers before smugly explains to Looker.

"Well what do you think of the current situation here? Doesn't take a genius to figure out who is responsible for the explosion right? I thought the international police force is much more sophisticated than that ." Takeru replied trying to provoke Looker.

Looker just shrugs and flashes out his badge while ordering them to stand down and to not refrain to any drastic actions.

"Oh shit boss, what should we do? He is going to arrest all of us!" said one of the thugs.

"Calm down, it is simply a useless authority figure when we have that on our hands. We should show them how the New Order does things here. We are the new ruler of the Kalos region!" Takeru shouts while laughing hysterically.

As he shouts, the ground started to shake. A large red figure appeared and slams its fists onto the ground causing a huge crack on the road. Several cars and buildings were destroyed in an instant, causing Ash and his friends to run away from it.

"It's Buzzwole, an Ultra Beast. How did he manage to control it?" Anabel shouts.

"We should think later, now we need to get out of this place!" Looker replied.

Buzzwole simply carried a truck and hurled it towards Ash and his friends. Several cars on the road were smashed when the truck was thrown causing another explosion. Everyone flew off when the truck exploded. Serena was knocked unconscious due to the impact from the blasts and her head was bleeding.

"Serena! Are you alright?" Ash ran towards her.

As Ash was running towards her, he saw Buzzwole appeared infront of him, standing in between him and Serena.

"Get out of my way! I don't have time to spare with you!"

The creature just stared at Ash, as if it is observing his every move.

"I said get out of the way you monster!" Ash ran trying to pass Buzzwole.

Buzzwole simply swung its arm knocking him away like a rag doll. Ash slam against a wall as he cough out blood. He felt his conscious slowly fading away as he glance towards Serena, Buzzwole was carrying her while walking away.

 **Present:**

"That's what happened Ash, we were just so glad that you are fine." Eureka explains.

"W-wait, how about you Serena? How did you manage to escape from Buzzwole?

"Well, Mewtwo saved me from it. He simply knocked out that creature while carrying me away from the commotion. That's what everyone been telling me, I was unconscious at that time so I didn't really know." Serena replied while looking sad.

"What about the New Order thugs? Are they still destroying the city?" Ash asks.

"Mewtwo helped us catch some of the thugs and we are now interrogating them for information about their group. They ran away when Mewtwo caught some of them. Looker is with them now and I am confident he will get something out from them. We should all thank Mewtwo again, you too Ash. Your pokemon had saved you from that injury as it quickly brought you back here to the hospital" Anabel replied.

"Yeah, you are right. Sorry Serena for not being able to save you from Buzzwole."

"What are you saying? You have already saved me countless times before and now you are still doing it. I should be the one to apologise for being a burden to everyone."

Ash hugged back Serena while comforting her. Everyone in the room were blushing at the moment the pair is having.

"Get a room you two" Eureka spoke.

Ash and Serena quickly separate from each other, both of them were bright red as Citron and Anabel laughs at Eureka's comment.

"We have new information about the New Order! It is an emergency!" Looker shouts as he barged into the room.

"Calm down Looker, what is it?" Anabel asks.

"It is about the Ultra Beasts, the New Order somehow manage to find a way to control it. By using the Ultra Beasts as their army, they want to control the Kalos Legendaries. Their objective is Zygarde! They want to use it to rule over the Kalos region!"

"That's explain the destruction of the cities. They want to lure out Zygarde so that they can use whatever they used to control the Ultra Beasts to control it." Citron spoke while trying to process the new information.

"That's right, that's not the worst part yet. They have already gotten control on Yveltal the pokemon which absorbs life energy from every living being. This is something I had not been expecting from them, they have a huge weapon now. Everyone in Kalos is in danger!" Looker replied.

Everyone was stunned when they heard the news, it is a dire situation now.

"We can't let the public now about this, it will cause a huge panic beyond the nation control. We have to prevent them from controlling Xerneas before it is too late," Anabel replied while looking at her gadgets reporting it to her superiors.

"That is not the only problem, we need extra support before we go against the New Order as they have the Ultra Beasts and Yveltal under control. We can't handle all of them ourselves even we have Ash and Anabel." Citron replied.

Everyone was silent as each of them were not able to process the chaotic situation which is unfolding before them.

"Well, how about each of us helped you guys?" said a female voice. It was Diantha the former champion.

Each gym leader from Kalos were standing in front of them. Even the Elite Four were present before them.

"Well this is comforting, even the Elite Four and the former champion? That's amazing support if you ask me!" Eureka excitedly spoke.

Everyone felt relief as they each exchange greetings and pleasantries from one another. Ash was taken aback by the sequences of events as he sat down while trying to gather himself.

"Hey champion this is unlike you looking all gloomy. Cheer up okay? We all need you as well as each other." Serena spoke while sitting next to him.

Ash smiled when he heard her voice, everytime he felt lost she was there for him. After all the years had passed, he regretted distancing himself from her. He know that his quest for Pikachu had been his main priority but now, Serena is his main priority. To keep her safe and by his side.

"So, what is the plan? We need to find Xerneas now right? The New Order might be searching for it to so we need to act fast now." Citron spoke.

Little do they know the turn of events which would occurred to them the very next day…

 **/End of Chapter 6/**

Hey guys, hope you all enjoy this chapter feel free to leave a review or comment.

Ananimeguy15 :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Thank you**

"We are going to split into groups. Please proceed with extreme caution as we do not know what the New Order is really capable of." Looker spoke.

Ash, Serena, Citron Eureka and Anabel are a group while the gym leaders and elite fours are scrambled in groups of four each. Everyone was getting prepared on going to save Zygarde and Xerneas from the New Order thugs.

"Ash and Anabel, I want your group to be the one securing Zygarde while Diantha and the others would be rescuing Xerneas. According to witness report, Zygarde would be at Terminus Cave. Please be very careful everyone! Good luck!" Looker shouts as everyone proceed to their objectives.

Ash immediately called out Mewtwo and asks it to teleport his group to Terminus Cave. In a flash, everyone is at the cave.

"Wow, I can't believe the limits to Mewtwo power." Anabel spoke while staring at the legendary pokemon.

"BOOOOOM"

A loud explosion can be heard further within the cave. Ash and his friends quickly ran towards the direction as they immediately saw the Ultra Beast Buzzwole again.

The New Order thugs was there, they immediately order Buzzwole to stop Ash and his friends from entering deeper into the cave where Zygarde is. As the creature charges forward to Ash and his group, Mewtwo steps forward while stopping it with physhic.

"Go on ahead Ash! I will stop Buzzwole here, you guys got to rescue Zygarde from the hands of the New Order."

"But…Mewtwo are you going to be okay?"

"Ash, we should let Mewtwo handle things here, we can't waste the chance it has given us!" Anabel shouts while pulling Ash hand.

The group immediately ran past Buzzwole as Mewtwo was restraining it.

Ash and his group made way deeper into the cave until they spotted Zygarde in his 50% form facing Yveltal as Takeru was beside it.

"Well, well look who's here? My friends hahaha. Behold as I am going to control Zygarde here and be the ruler of Kalos! Or maybe the whole world! Hahahahaha!" Takeru laughs maniacally as he points toward Ash and his friends.

"We are not going to let that happened Takeru! We are here to stop this foolish ambition of yours and end it!" Ash shouts as he ran towards Takeru.

The two men scrambled to the ground as Ash tackled him. Both of them were throwing punches at each other while Anabel quickly ordered Metagross to help Zygarde with Yveltal.

Takeru shoves Ash out of the way, and ran towards Yveltal.

"Haha! This is what I have been waiting for! Yveltal do it!" Takeshi shouts.

Yveltal blasts out a beam towards Ash.

"Shit, I can't avoid it in time!"

"Ash! Be careful!" Serena shouts while pushing Ash away.

The beam struck Serena as she slowly began to lose conscious. Her body lie lifelessly on the ground as Ash lay stunned from what he had just saw.

"Serena!" Ash shouts.

"Ash.. thank you for everything." Serena whispered as she disappeared.

 **/End of chapter 7/**

Hey guys, sorry for the veeeeery long update! I have been very busy lately. I been thinking about this lately, whether to put Serena like this and finally decided to do it. I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you for reading as always.

Ananimeguy.


	9. Quick Update

**Quick Update:**

Hey guys! Don't know if you still remember this story but I would like to announced that the story is going to be updated very soon. :)

Sorry for the delay, this story is kind of reaching its climax but in terms of flow and ending I am not very sure what to conclude.

Do you guys have anything to suggest or feedback? I would love to know what you guys think for this story. Is it going to be a Disney or tragic ending…

Thank you for reading this, and have a nice day. xD

Ananimeguy15.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Finally, you are here.**

 **Serena POV**

"What had happened? I jumped in front of the beam to protect Ash, am I dead?"

"Well, you are not dead I am afraid… I ordered to Yvetal to save you" Takeshi replied.

The terrorist leader walked into the room as he brought a cup of tea for Serena.

"It's your favourite Earl Grey"

Serena shrugged off his offer as he sighed.

"Still thinking about him even when you are in this situation huh? Well let me enlighten you, he is alive for now"

Serena immediately smiled after hearing that Ash was alive.

Takeshi angrily grabbed her hand and push her onto the bed.

"Don't you make that face after hearing the news… he might be alive, but I will make sure he isn't the next time we meet. After that, you will see no one but me! You are going to be mine!" Takeshi shouted.

"With Yveltal with me, no one can stop me! I will destroy Miare City tomorrow and force the champion to battle me again and then he will meet his demise!"

Serena felt a rush of fear as she saw what her former boyfriend had became.

"Ash, please be safe…"

 **Ash POV**

" **Ash, thank you for everything…"**

The words keep replaying in my mind. After the horrific incident of the terrorist group called "The New Order", I lost someone irreplaceable to me. Yes, it was someone who I never truly am sincere to and I am now drowning in regret and grief. This person was someone who was kind, understanding and most of all cared about me… What did I do to return? I failed to be there when she needed me the most.

So, what did she meant when she thanked me?

Why did she say that?

Why in that moment when I failed to save her?

All these thoughts rush through me when I laid down on the cold ground when Serena protected me. That moment she looked so brave when I was so afraid, does that make me a coward who cannot even protect someone I love?

Yes, I said that. I, Ash Ketchum loved Serena, and I will continue to do so. Until I have a chance to tell what I really felt about her… but I don't think that will happen again.

"Ash, I am really sorry but we got to go now, we have to stop the New Order. Everyone else is chasing them." Looker said.

I tried to pick myself up to avenge Serena, but I can't seem to find the strength to do so. Everything was a blur for me. I couldn't stand let alone walk. I looked pathetic as Looker tried to help me up.

As I tried to stand, I heard something calling me. It felt nostalgic like I have heard all the while. As the both of us walked towards the sound, I found something which make me cry…

It was my partner and best friend for years…Pikachu. The yellow creature just stared at me with determined eyes as if telling me not to give up hope. Without any question, I felt strength rushing through my body as I ran towards Pikachu. I hugged Pikachu so tight that I might have strangled him. Pikachu gave me a nostalgic thunder shock when I hugged him too tight.

"Ow…it's been a long time since I felt that…"

Pikachu looked at me as if telling me what to do.

"Yeah, I know Pikachu, I can't give up now after everything which had happened. You really came when I needed you. Thank you, my friend. Let's finish it!"

 **End of chapter 8.**

/ Hi guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it kind of felt like a monologue than a story haha. As always have a great day. /


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: "Jealousy".**

"Everyone get out of here! The New Order are attacking the city! Go to the shelter, the police will be coming soon! Citron shouts to the people. The situation was total chaos, people were running frantically. Whereas, the terrorist were ordering their Pokémon to destroy the city, most of the famous tourist spots were destroyed by them. Citron with his sister Eureka were trying their best at resisting the terror attack.

Takeshi and his gang quickly set up a base on the city central tower while ordering their Pokémon to attack the city to attract the attention of Zygarde. The condition of the city were dire as flames were consuming almost everything

"W-what happened here? Why is everything on fire?! We need emergency backup now and tell the others to put out the flame ASAP! I will co-ordinate with the police to manage the situation, Ash you go on to put an end to this mess!" Looker shouts while running to the police station.

Ash stood there in front of the tower, clenching his fist with determination, he now has his best friend and partner Pikachu, hope and the drive to avenge Serena brimmed within him.

"Let's go Pikachu, I will avenge Serena and end this mess once and for all!"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu replied.

The pair quickly rushed to the top of the tower to confront Takeshi and his gang. As he reached the top, to his surprised, he saw something which he had always hoped to see…Serena.

"S-Serena? H-how? Are you alright?" Ash asked frantically.

"A-Ash?! It is so good to see you, there's no time to explain! please get out of here!"

"Well, well this must be fate right Ash? I didn't expect us to meet so soon but since you are here, let's settle the score and end this!" Takeshi smirks while ordering his thugs to attack Ash!

Around six thugs were surrounding Ash with their Pokémon Gengar.

"Do you think the number of Pokémon can stand against me? I only need one Pokémon to deal with you fools! Go Mew Two, finish them off with Psychic!" Ash shouts.

The force of Mew Two power quickly knock out all the Pokémon as well as the thugs.

"Wow, as expected from the Champion! No wonder no challenger has beaten you for all those years… well you are about to meet him, which is me! I will win you and Serena is going to be mine!" Takeshi shouts as he brought out Salamence.

"Huh, don't make me laugh, after what you have done Serena won't be with the likes of someone like you! Let's end this Takeshi!"

As Mew Two and Salamence clashed, the whole place shook from the force of the battle. Serena, however quickly tried to untie herself from the rope. As the two man battled, Yveltal flew behind and attacked Mew Two.

"W-What? Are you cheating Takeshi?"

"What do you mean? I have no control over the legendary Pokémon Yveltal, it just does what he wants. We have a partnership, besides this is not the Pokémon League, right? It's a real battle my friend." Takeshi sarcastically replied.

"Mew Two are you alright?"

"Stop worrying and just focus on the battle Ash! You are the Champion of Kalos and you worry from just a single dirty tactic? Are you really the Champion!?" Mew Two shouts while battling Salamence and Yveltal.

"This is bad, Mew Two can't handle both of them at once. I need something, a spark on the battle…" As his observed, his gaze fell onto Pikachu who looks right at him. The yellow creature quickly rushed onto the battle to aid Mew Two. Ash simply smiled at his friend, this is the spark he needed. Pikachu understands and without any order, it quickly responded to Ash will.

The battle was intense and long, either side is giving up. Takeshi smirks at Ash as he looks at the Champion.

"Well, doesn't this remind you of something Ash? You should remember by now…I hope." Takeshi asked.

"What are talking about?"

"Hmmm… don't tell me you don't remember? Well, it breaks my heart to hear that, well let me explain."

 **(Flashback)**

 **Five years ago:**

I saw someone amazing today. She has the most amazing clear blue eyes. I wanted to talk to her but, couldn't find the courage to do so. However, I known she is always waiting for someone. But I don't know who that idiot is, making a girl like her wait. Nevermind that, after I beat the league, I will confess my feelings to her.

"Wow, Takeshi you are a very promising trainer! You have all the gym badges, you should try the Pokemon League!"

"Takeshi, you sure have many well trained Pokemon! You might beat the Elite Four!"

All these praises were getting me overconfident. I was an ace trainer who have never tasted defeat for all my life. I won all the battles from random challenges, gym and finally the elite four. I was on my way to be finally crowned the Champion of Kalos… If not for HIM!

"So, you are the challenger, well done for making it here. As you know I am your final challenge to be crowned champion. However, it will not be easy…"

"Battle is Over!"

"The winner is the Champion of Kalos, Ash Ketchum!"

This man… why is he so strong? And something felt strange…as if he is holding back the strength of his Pokemon.

"Champion, why do you use only five pokemons in all your battles?"

"Huh? Oh…it's nothing really I haven't really found a Pokemon to be compatible with me yet. You have great potential, you should retry again…"

What…all these while, he is holding back?!

The rage and anger boiled within me. When I ran out of the league, I accidently crash into her. And I thought it was fate that brought us together…if not for HIM AGAIN!

 **Present**

"So, what do you say Ash? Takeshi asked.

"..."

 **End of Chapter 9**

/ Hey guys, Ash finally confessed! Yahoo :D LOL. Ignore that. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day./


End file.
